


xxiv. muse

by OwlWolf22091



Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [24]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28427520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlWolf22091/pseuds/OwlWolf22091
Summary: A STEAMBABY CHILD NAME PLEASEEEEEEEEEE
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: owl's ZKDD 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044915
Kudos: 2





	xxiv. muse

**Author's Note:**

> A STEAMBABY CHILD NAME PLEASEEEEEEEEEE

**day xxiv: 'muse'**

* * *

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

"no."

"yes."

_"no."_

_"yes."_

_"no."_

_"yes."_

"okay, let's stop this once and for all. _no_."

"yes, i agree... _yes_."

"darling, can't you see that you're _wrong_?"

"darling, can't you see that i'm _right_?"

"hey, you can't use my words against me! it's unfair!"

"you did it first."

"did not."

"did."

"not."

"did too."

"...wait, what are we even arguing about?"

they both pause, thinking. "...that's a good question. what _were_ we even arguing about?"

just as they find it, their adorable child bursts in. "mama, papa, look what i drew! it's a moose! we learnt about them today!"

"i think you mean a _muse_ , sweetheart. but that's wonderful!"

the family cuddles, all strife forgotten.


End file.
